


Every Generation

by yvochrali



Series: The Retoldverse [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Seasons/Series, Developing Friendships, Divorced Parents (referenced), Fate & Destiny, Gen, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvochrali/pseuds/yvochrali
Summary: In every generation, there is a Slayer. What does that even mean? Buffy has spent the summer coming to grips with her destiny, now that she has defeated the Master and his goons, but only now has she come to realize that she has received something most people thrive to find their entire lives; a purpose. Part 4 of the Retoldverse. Set between Season 1 and 2.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Hank Summers, Buffy Summers & Joyce Summers, Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers, Xander Harris & Buffy Summers, Xander Harris & Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers
Series: The Retoldverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Every Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffyverse. If I did, Buffy would do a hell lot worse to Parker.
> 
> Buffy: (Creepy grin activate)
> 
> Don't worry, Buffy, I'll avenge you! (Looks at Willow and cocks her head thoughtfully, an evil smile slowly appearing on her face.)
> 
> Willow: (Looks back, an equally evil smile plastered cheerfully on her normally sweet face.)
> 
> Parker: (Gulps)

**Every Generation**

It was a normal day in Sunnydale.

Well, as normal a day in Sunnydale as it can be since this town was like no other. Not only did it mysteriously seem to be growing bigger and bigger by the year, but the population also seemed to be dwindling by the year as well. How _peculiar_!

Buffy stared blankly at the _Welcome to Sunnydale_ sign as her dad drove past it. She sighed deeply and leaned her head against the window. The car jolted a little as it ran over a bump in the road.

 _Have a nice stay, huh?_ She thought bitterly. _Keep out seems to be more accurate. _

If you liked hanging around Vampires and Demons all night. If you didn't, get out of there as fast as you can. Go to Santa Monica. Live content and grow old. No use dying young unless your suicidal, or you can't help it.

Or a Slayer.

Sometimes, when she was patrolling at night, walking aimlessly through the numerous graveyards, she thought of Merrick, her first Watcher. He who had brought her into this world. The kind of world where monsters existed. The kind of monsters that only lived her the darkness of one's bed. A younger Buffy had been horrified to learn the truth, unwilling to accept that such _evil_ was walking beside her. Maybe Merrick´s death had been supposed to open her eyes, not close them. But that´s what it had done. When she had come to Sunnydale, she´d become rebellious, angry and been unable to accept her duty of as a Slayer. Her so-called "fulfilling duty" had killed a man. A _man_ had _died_. Taken a gun to his head and shot himself. For her. 

Some cynical part of her whispered to her that maybe, just maybe, Merrick was better off dead. 

That younger Buffy had been forever changed by that experience. Never would she ever live in the world other people carelessly lived in. Be one of them. She´d tried it, done it, and failed to do so. 

Sometimes, when she sat beside her friends - the Scoobies - at the Bronze, watching Willow laugh at one of Xander´s corny jokes, or feeling the warmth of skin-to-skin contact, she felt, just for a moment, _just a moment_ , like she could just let go, pretend that her world hadn´t changed. That she was just _Buffy_. 

With them by her side, Evil suddenly didn't seem so terrifying. She felt...safe. Protected. Invulnerable.

She was lucky, in a way.

She had a purpose practically _handed_ to her on a platter. She would go down fighting; saving people. But she didn´t want to die. Through maybe with them by her side, it wouldn´t be so bad. 

_"Well, my philosophy, do you wanna hear my philosophy?"_

_"Yeah, I do!"_

_"Life is short."_

_"Life is short!"_

_"Not original, I'll grant you, but it's true. You know? Why waste time being all shy and worrying about some guy, and if he's gonna laugh at you. Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead."_

_"Oh, that's nice!"_

Buffy felt a small smile creep onto her face and she chuckled softly to herself, attracting an odd look from her dad.  _Only my Will._

As her dad drove into the driveway of 1630 Revello Drive, a.k.a Casa de Summers, ("Summer's House") she clutched her bag to herself, feeling an unexpected wave of uncertainty. How would her friends react when they saw her? Would they still want to hang out with her? She had, after all, put them in danger multiple times within a span of a few _months_. The image of them fighting side-by-side vanished as quickly as it had come. 

She was interrupted from her less-than-positive thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder. The car´s engine had stopped and her Dad was looking at her expectedly as if he was waiting for her to answer something he had said. 

"Uhhh, what did you say again, Dad?" Buffy asked him, embarrassed. 

Hank's smile didn't waver, but she could see in his eyes that it didn't reach his eyes; he'd always looked down upon her as if she was a disappointment to his image, so it didn't change anything. Still, she couldn't help but feel the sting of his continued emotional rejection.

" _I asked_ if you could say hi to your Mom for me, okay honey?" He asked her, his smile strained.

Buffy felt a rush of anger as she quickly got out of the car. _Say "Hi" to her yourself!_ But she held her tongue, plastered a smile on her face and let him hug her. 

As he drove away, she stared after his car, suddenly wishing she had said more to him.

_ But what else could I have said? "Oh, and Dad? I'm the Slayer and I may day die before I even have a chance to finish college. Wish me luck!" _

She couldn't imagine how he would have reacted. Would he be sad? Would he believe her? Would he _care_? _Of course, he would, Buffy. What are you thinking?_

It was like she didn't even know him anymore. He was never there; For Mom, for Dawn...for her. It was one thing she had in common with Willow and Xander. They _understood_. Their parents didn't appear to care either. Probably why they joined her in fighting the forces of darkness; they didn't think anyone would care if they died.

_I would care._

Or maybe they genuinely wanted to help her. Or it could be both. Regardless, it was appreciated. Her whole life she'd never had any "true" friends. Her attitude throughout middle-school and high-school had made Cordelia look like a classical philosopher compared to her. She winced at the thought. Maybe it would be best not to mention that to Willow, or _Xander_ for that matter; she knew how much people like her had affected them and their attitudes towards school. 

Willow had thrown herself into her schoolwork and had bonded with her teachers, instead of with her peers like " _normal_ " (What is normal, anyway?) people would. Xander however, had done the opposite. He didn't care about school but instead threw himself at his peers, even though they would simply play with him like he was a little puppy dog and then throw him back out again when they were finished.

Now, Buffy knew that she wasn't the most perceptive gal on the block, or in the entire world really. But she knew one thing; something she unknowingly shared with Dawn. 

Willow and Xander were _so much more_ than they thought they were. If they decided to remain friends with her...somehow she knew that she'd not regret it. Having people on her side would make her duty as a Slayer so much more bearable. Even Giles had admitted that he found Willow "Delightfully intelligent" and Xander "Remarkably brave to the point of foolishness". 

Buffy giggled as she remembered how purposefully Giles had cleaned his glasses after sharing that bit of "embarrassing" information with her behind the library stacks, only a few days before school had let out for summer vacation. 

It was a few moments before she realized how insane she must have looked to the neighbours who might have peered out of the windows, only to see a blonde girl giggling like a madwoman, and she quickly stopped, schooling her face into a semi-serious expression. 

_Yep, nothing to see here, folks._

As she easily heaved her bag onto her shoulder, she went up to the door, breathing out a sigh.

For the first time since leaving Sunnydale, a smile was on her face as she unlocked the door with her key.

She pushed open the door and was pleasantly surprised as she immediately upon arrival, was rewarded with her mother's loving embrace. 

"Mom." She whispered, hugging her mother tightly.

_I'm home._

**Finite**

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, R&R if you want, I'm still going to add more. I've become obsessed with writing, whether anyone reads it or not xD (Help me!) EDIT: Yes! People like me!
> 
> Follow me, favourite my story...it would help make my day.
> 
> Also, in case some people might be confused; Yes, Buffy has a purpose. It was practically handed to her on a platter, but she has a purpose. She is saving lives; do you think that those people will ever forget? No. They may repress the memory of what they were attacked by, but not by who they were saved by. Honestly, if I was saved by some blonde, perky 16-year old who saved my ass, I would remember it for the rest of my life. It is tragic that she may not live past her 21st birthday, but keep in mind, many people wish to leave an impact on the world, even for just a moment, but most never get to achieve that to the extent that she has. Maybe not world-wide, but personally, she has, on many people. So, yeah, she has a purpose, and she is kind of proud of it, even if it is very unfair how she will never have a proper life. (and how I sometimes do cry when I think about it too deeply, despite her being a fictional character. It doesn't help that I associate it with kids/teens getting cancer)
> 
> Which is why I'm going to make sure that she does have a vaguely normal life in all of the twisted, miserable, violent mess that is The Life of Buffy Summers and Friends. (Wow, dark) At least, in my one little world that is the Retoldverse.
> 
> Because despite how dark and messed up their lives are going to be...The Scoobies will always have eachother.
> 
> xo


End file.
